Lust For Blood
by NariNari
Summary: Sequal to 'I Can't Stay Here' From Yuki to Shuichi. Orginally in the 'Naruto' section, reason why I moved it inside. Now beta'd!


**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation, Naruto, or Gackt's _Lust For Blood_.

**MATA!!!:**Sequel to I Can't Stay Here. From Yuki to Shuichi or Sasuke to Naruto. I changed the category because I wrote this with Shuichi in mind, but half way through I began to think of it as also Naruto. However I don't classify this as a cross-over. Thanks to Kurai Kisu-chan for betaing!

_Italics_translated lyrics

I don't really know how it happened, just that it did. I didn't want the last time I saw him to be

like this. I didn't want to see him covered in blood and cold. So much blood, everywhere. I couldn't, no wouldn't look at him, not like this.

_My uncertain soul melts entirely into oblivion  
While I'm puzzled by the visible scars, I stretch out my hand_

Even now I can't stand to think of him that way, I won't. He will forever be smiling to me, that uncontrollable smile of his. Thinking of it now, I can't help but smile myself. Mine is not as bright as his, his was never plagued by these tears of remorse and grief. And I drown myself with the thought that tomorrow the same tears will come and I will still be here to cry them.

_In a bright white field of vision, at the end, time is uncontrollable  
The tears running off won't come back, the promise from that day_

He was crying before he died. I could see them on his face, why? Why were you crying my love? The tears still fresh on his face, I couldn't save him, in fact I think I killed him. I wanted to be better for him but I couldn't I was too weak, too selfish. And that was the start of this proof of how I felt, this proof of what I was, how I was. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, and as I cried over his body one last tear left his.

_No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again _

I couldn't be the person he deserved, I wouldn't even try. I pushed him away every chance I got. I wish I hadn't been so afraid of loving him, maybe he would be here now. My past hurt, my present and my destroyed future.

_I was unfulfilled by the constantly overflowing passions  
If only just for a little while..., I want to return to human form_

And now I sit here, a living corpse, his death killing me softly. Be quick about it next time, love, be quick about it. And I know he's looking on me right now, from the wonderful place he's gone to telling me to move on, but I won't I don't have the right to. And even in death I won't be able to repent for my sins, I pray to anyone who's listing to let me be with him when I go, but I know. I know I don't deserve that. Forgive me love, forgive me.

_If you're going to erase the pains in my heart, then go right ahead and kill me  
Don't look so lonely, at least at the end I want you to smile  
Just for you_

One last time I'll cry for you.

_Take another breath_

My state of stagnant life is coming to a close, prematurely and malcontent.

_You can't find what's important_

I'll leave my sadness in my wake, let them feel what its like to have killed the ones you love, I leave this to them. Hate one another, hate the life that has been given to you, and hate more than anything the unmaintainable emotions inside of you.

_Destroy all of the peace_

They won't listen though, neither did I. But even now I'm glad I didn't.

_Make the same mistake over again_

Maybe I'll see him when I get to where ever it is I'm going. I wish I could go where he has, maybe I'll be given another chance. Though I know the ending will not change, I still want to be near him if only for a little while. And with these tears as evidence to my death I welcome it with open arms, embracing that cold dark oblivion which will claim me as it's own. And then the darkness breaks.

_No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again _

**A/N:** Don't even know where this came from. Reviews and constructive criticism is accepted, flames will not unless you're Roy Mustang. 


End file.
